


Flip a Coin [Podfic]

by Rioreader



Series: Objection! [2]
Category: Batman (Comics), DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Angst, Audio Format: MP3, Bat Family, Gen, Head Injury, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, violence against a child
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-23
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2019-10-14 19:50:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17514887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rioreader/pseuds/Rioreader
Summary: Lawyer AU where Bruce's parents died and he became...a fantastic lawyer! With a gaggle of kids.Dick has a head scar that runs under his hairline. It wasn't always this way.Flip a Coin by Goodluckdetective (scorpiontales)





	Flip a Coin [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Flip a Coin](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3853576) by [Goodluckdetective (scorpiontales)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/scorpiontales/pseuds/Goodluckdetective). 



> Thanks go to Podfic Chicklet for the quick beta! This will probably be my last podfic for a while. I've got a thesis to write, and I'm suppose to be working on that. Sorry all!

  


 

**Listen or Download on Dropbox:** MP3 [[Here](https://www.dropbox.com/s/i91ikam7nrqkdif/Flip%20a%20Coin.mp3?dl=0)]

**Length:** 13:44

**Size:** 9.15 MB

 

 


End file.
